The Outsiders: The Greasers
by sodapopfan26
Summary: Angel Ashley Curtis isn't your typical Greaser. She's the only girl in the gang, and having strict brothers doesn't make her happy all the time. She's finding out what it really means to be apart of the curtis family, and being a greaser.
1. My Life

The Outsiders: The Greasers  
  
Author's note: I do not own any characters but Angel and Pep. The other characters belong to S.E. Hinton. Well I guess I have to rate this story. I'll rate it PG-13 for cussing and drug use. Thanks!! Hope you like my story!!  
  
Chapter 1 - My Life  
  
" Ms. Curtis, why do you end up in my office every week?" Mrs. Drake, the principal asked.  
  
" This time is wasn't my fault-" I started to say, but of course got cut off.  
  
" I don't want to hear it, I'm having a good day today, so I'll just give you a verbal warning, and if I have anymore trouble for the rest of the week, I'll be sure to call your brother." She sat down at her desk, flipping through papers, telling me where done with the conversation.  
  
" Thank you" I muttered and walked out the office.  
  
I didn't want her to call Darry. He'll kill me if he knew I was acting up in school. But it wasn't my fault that I got introuble this time. Some dumb Soc started messing with me in class, and threw a piece of paper at me. Of course I wasn't gonna take that shit, so I got out of my seat. Picked up the boy who was messing with me, slammed him in the wall and told him to lay the fuck off. Of course everyone was making a scene and that made the teacher come from what she was doing in the hall, broke us up, and told me to go to the principal's office. I knew the drill. I saw my twin brother Ponyboy come toward me with Two-Bit tagging along.  
  
" So what did you do this time?" He asked. He must have saw him come from Mrs. Drakes office.  
  
" Oh nothing, just almost beat the shit out of a Soc." I said rolling my eyes. Ponyboy didn't say anything, he's usually quiet. Two-Bit spoke up.  
  
" He was flirting with you, huh?"  
  
" No Two-Bit, he was just messing with me, that's all" Two-Bit laughed. I didn't think there was anything to really laugh about.  
  
" Is she gonna call Darry?" Pony asked " No, thank god. She just gave me a warning. Darry would kill me if he knew what I did."  
  
Well I guess I should tell you what's my name. My name is Angel Curtis. I have 3 brothers, Ponyboy, who is my twin brother, Darry and Sodapop. Darry is the oldest. Our parents died in a car crash about 5 years ago. Darry takes care of us. I'am a greaser. Or you could call us hoods. I'am the only girl in the gang. The guys wouldn't except me, if I wasn't Darry's and Sodapop's sister. The hardly except Ponyboy, it's just cause he's the youngest. Me and Pony are the same age. We really don't look alike, just our eyes. We're really close. I'm a tough girl. You had to be tough around our neighborhood, or you'll end up dead. So I'm guess what you wanna call a tomboy. I don't have any girls as friends. Only the guys. The rest of the gang are Steve Randle. He's Sodapop's best buddy, and they both work together at the DX. He doesn't like me and Pony that much. He thinks we're little kids, and tagalongs. It's not our fault that Soda takes us with him when he went places. We had nothing better to do. Next there was Two-Bit. He's a 18 year old and still a junior, He actually likes school for some crazy reason. He's really funny, and can make anybody laugh when he wants to. He's really cool. Then there's Dally Winston. He's the toughest one of the gang. He grew up in New York and blew of steam in gang fights. He has quite a reputation. They have a file on him down at the police station. He got arrested, got drunk, rode in rodeos,lied,cheated,stole,jumped small kids, he did everything. I really don't like him, but he's part of the gang, so you had to respect him. Johnny Cade is last and least. He's the second youngest next to me and Ponyboy. He had a rough life. His father was always beating him up, and his mother didn't care about him, and sometimes would scream at him for no reason. He also got beated up real bad by a couple of Socs last year. He gots a scar over his eyebrow, and is scared of everything. He would run away a million times if he didn't have the gang. If it wasn't for us he wouldn't know what love and affection were. I love these guys, and I think of them as family. I don't know what I'll do without them. 


	2. The DX

Chapter 2- The DX  
  
Two-Bit drove Me and Pony to the DX. Sodapop would still work for about 30 minutes. Sodapop doesn't go to school. He dropped out to take care of me and Pony. I really didn't like it, but Ponyboy gets hacked off easily if you even mention it. I really didn't think it was that big of a deal. When we got to the DX some girls were there flirting with Soda and Steve. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the girls laughing at a joke Soda must have said. I bet it wasn't even funny, Soda isn't that much of a joker. We walked over.  
  
" Hey guys" Steve said.  
  
" Hey" We all said at the same time.  
  
"How was school?" Soda asked me and Pony.  
  
" Fine" Pony said  
  
" The usual" I said.  
  
Soda smiled and then turned his attention to the girls again. He always acts distance when there are girls around him who flirt with him. Me and Pony went to get a coke.  
  
" If I'm not mistaken, doesn't Soda have a girlfriend?" I said to Ponyboy while opening my coke.  
  
" Yeah, so what, he can flirt with other girls, Sandy flirts with other guys all the time"  
  
" Yeah, well I just don't think it's right"  
  
" Don't worry about it, let Sodapop do what he wants to" Pony sounded like he was ticked off or something. I just ingored him. We walked back to them. One of the girls, with blonde hair and blue eyes kept staring at me. I hate it when people stare at me. I wasn't wearing anything that would make people stare at me. I was wearing something that I usually wear. A tank top and jeans. She gave me a disgusting look. That was the last straw.  
  
" Do you have a problem?" I asked her. Soda and the other girl stopped talking, and stared at me.  
  
" Why would you care?" She asked  
  
" Well tell me why you're staring at me then"  
  
" I wasn't staring to you, I mean, who would?" That was sure gonna be the last thing she was gonna say about me. I handed Pony my coke. I was about to punch her but Soda stopped me. He grabbed my shoulders and marched me toward Two-Bit's car.  
  
" Angel would you stop?" I was so hacked off I was thinking about punching Soda, but knew I wouldn't cause he was my brother.  
  
" Stop!? Soda did you hear what that bitch said to me!! You know I don't take that shit from anyone."  
  
" I heard her Angel, I'm sorry she said that, but It doesn't mean you can beat her up. What would Darry say if you came home with a bloody lip or something." I laughed at that. So much, it was hard for me to stop. He must have knew why. That girl was so small, I was surprized if she could even hit the length of someones chin.  
  
" Angel, just please don't start a fight here, I don't want to get fired. And if you're still hacked off, just sit in Two-Bit's car for awhile." He said  
  
" Ok Soda, I promise I won't start anything. I'll just help Steve with the customers in the store" I said, glancing at the girl.  
  
" Thanks Angel." He said and walked toward the group. I started the other way to the store, but remembered my coke. And went to get it from Pony. They saw me coming,and it seemed as if they all were holding there breath. I grabbed my coke out of Pony's hand and gave that girl one more mean look. She flinched. I laughed under my breath, and walked in the DX. 


	3. Smiling

Chapter 3- Smiling  
  
  
  
The DX didn't have that many of customers. The girls finally left. Me and Steve had a fun time in the store. A soc came in to buy a coke or something, which was rare. And Steve started to joke around. The soc was getting upset, or scared. That soc finally left, without buying anything. Steve left his car at the DX, and we all drove home in Two-Bit's car. I didn't say much. I was still upset about that girl. Soda shoulda have let me punch that girl. I was thinking about that the whole time during the car ride. The guys were talking about something I wouldn't understand. Darry was home when we got there. He was cooking. To our surprise Dally and Johnny were there, sitting on the sofa. I wasn't surprised to see Johnny, he's always at our house, but I thought Dally was in the cooler.  
  
" Hey Dally, I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet." Two-Bit was the first one to speak up.  
  
" Good behavior, got off early" Dally said lighting a cig.  
  
" Hey Johnny" I said sitting next to him. Johnny has always been my friend.  
  
" Hey Angel" He said back. I then noticed that he had another scar on his face. I tried to ignore it, I knew it was probably his father.  
  
" Why weren't you at school today?" I asked, trying to clear my thoughts Johnny nervously pointed to his scar in his chin. The guys knew what happened, and groaned.  
  
" Did he hurt you bad?" Soda asked, walking up to him, looking at his new scar more closely.  
  
" No" Johnny said  
  
" It's still bleeding a little bit, I'm gonna get the aid kit" Soda said, stalking in the kitchen. I hated it when Johnny's dad hit him. I always wanted to cry when I saw it. But you don't cry in front of the gang.  
  
" Are you ok Johnny?" I asked. He nod his head. Instead of Soda walking back from the kitchen with the aid kit, Darry did. There was a silence while Darry was putting some stuff on Johnny's face.  
  
" So do any of you guys wanna go to Nightly Double tonight?" Dally asked. Steve shook his head.  
  
" Soda and I are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game"  
  
Darry sighed. " I've got to do work around the house"  
  
" Well how about y'all? Two-Bit? Johnnycake? Pony and Angel, y'all wanna come?" Dally asked.  
  
" I was planning on getting boozed up tonight. If I don't, I'll come" Two- Bit said  
  
" Me and Johnny will come. Angel you wanna go?" Pony asked me.  
  
" I guess so, I have nothing better to do. Can we go Darry?" I asked  
  
" Yeah sure. Since you don't have school tomorrow and all." Darry said. I was glad he was letting us go. We rarely go out on school nights.  
  
" But make sure you'll home around 12" Darry added. I rolled my eyes. Darry saw and threw a pillow at me. We started to laugh. I was shocked to see Darry laughing, I mean it's a shock to see him smiling. Darry is usually hard,mean, and rarely smiles at all. Ponyboy started to get in, and came and tickled me. Darry started to tickle me too. I was laughing so much I thought I was gonna die! 


	4. Running into Curly

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate it, and with you guys its helping me move on. Thanks again, and please r and r if you haven't yet.  
  
Chapter 4- Running into Curly  
  
Dally was waiting for me,Ponyboy, and Johnny under the street light of Sutton. Since we got there early we had time to go to the drug store. The guys started to dirty talk some soc girls. I went to get a coke, leaving the boys act like fools. While I was handing the cashier my money I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I turned around thinking it was somebody stoned but it wasn't, it was my ex-boyfriend.  
  
" Hey Sweets" Curly said, giving me his killer smile. I jerked away, freeing his hand off my waist.  
  
" Piss off Curly" I snapped. He just shook his head.  
  
" Whatever happened with my Angel?" I have him my smart-ass look. He was about to put his hand on my cheek, but I jerked away.  
  
" WE DON'T GOT OUT ANYMORE CURLY!!CAN YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!!" He gave me one of his dangerous smiles. He doesn't let anyone talk to him like that, not even his sister. He was about to say something, but Dally saw him, and started toward us with Johnny and Ponyboy following him.  
  
" What's up Curly" Dally said. They got into there usual conversations. The who got beated by who, the who can beat up who. I hated when I saw Curly, it brought back the memories.  
  
** Flashback***  
  
Me and Curly Sheppard had been going out for about 5 months. I've always had a crush on him. The guys use to tease me about it. Curly never paid any attention to me. Until I started growing up. We started meeting eachother at the drive-ins, and from there I guess we were a couple. Darry didn't like me going out with him. He sometimes lost his temper when he saw us together. I didn't talk about Curly to him, and I can tell he was thankful. Curly didn't turn out to be the " perfect guy" I thought he'll be. Every date we had, he got drunk. I hated it. He would mess around with other girls and sometimes could get verbally and physically abusive. One night he was getting way too wild with this girl. I was sick of this shit, and decided to take a stand. I started to cuss at him and throw things. I walked away but he followed. We started to yell at eachother. I was scared I would regret what I'm doing seconds later. Two-Bit's car then drove up, and I remember he was suppose to pick me up.  
  
" We're over Curly" I said and ran to Two-Bit's car. Curly was just standing there; tears in his eyes, I knew he wasn't really crying, it was probably from his weed he has been smoking that night.  
  
** End of Flashback**  
  
" Angel..Angel, earth to Angel" I realized that Dally was calling me. I shook my head, trying to erase the memories. " Day dreaming I assume?" He said half grinning. I shrugged, and turned around cause I noticed that my soda was there. Curly was staring at me. Ponyboy was starring at me too. I can tell I was feeling uncomfortable. He was the only one who knew about Curly, I told Pony everything. After a couple of minutes Me,Dally, and Johnny left. Curly said something about going later.  
  
" Oh god, please don't go" I thought. While we were walking to the drive- in, we saw some junior school kids. Dally put on his cunning-dangerous smile. And I knew that he was gonna do something fun.  
  
" Did I tell you you can play here?" Dally asked the boys  
  
" No" one of them replied  
  
" Do you guys know how to play 52 pick up?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
" What did you say? Don't get smart with me! I don't like little kids, I don't like them." The boys didn't say anything. Me and Pony was laughing.  
  
" What are you doing here, get out!!!" Dally yelled. He started to chase them, and we were right behind him. The ran faster than us, and went under some low fence and got away. We stopped to catch our breath.  
  
" It's getting late.we should go on" Dally said between gasps. I hoped tonight would be fun and wouldn't have to worry about anything. I was wrong. 


	5. Pep

A/N : Thank you so much for all the reviews so far!! I really appreciate it!! I'll try to update more sooner, I just have school and things!!!yuck!!lol!! Anyway if any of you guys have MSN Messenger please add me, I never actually talked to Outsider fans!! My e-mail is hipgal_2003@hotmail.com!! Thanks!!  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Pep  
  
We sneaked over the fence in the drive-in. We had the money to get it- it only costs a quarter to get in without a car- but Dally hated to do things the legal way. He always liked to show that he doesn't care whether there was a law or not. He always went around trying to break laws! When we were walking to the seats, there was some boy Socs fighting with there,what looked like girlfriends. I rolled my eyes, the guys had booze in there hands, and it made me think about Curly. I shivered at the thought of that. We sat down in a section of seats where no one sat, for awhile anyway. Those Socs girls sat infront of us. Dally eyed them coolly, I had a feeling Dal was up to his usual tricks. I was right. He put his feet on the back of one of the girl's chair. The girl had red hair. I knew her from somewhere, but couldn't think of where. The red head looked scared and mad and started to chew on her gum harder. Dally started to talk dirty. I saw that Pony's ears where getting hot. He was embarrassed. Johnny left to get a coke. I wished I went with him, I hated when the guys messed around with girls, especially when there weren't are kind. But I just sat there, and tried to watch the movie. He practically kicked that girl's chair to get her attention. She finally turned around, giving him a cool stare.  
  
" Shut your trap and take your feet off my chair!" She said. I then remembered where I knew her from. She went to my school, she was a cheerleader I think. Her name started with a C, I think. I just can't think of it.  
  
" Who's gonna make me?" Dally said with his feet still there.  
  
" You better leave us alone, or I'll call the cops!" She said  
  
" Oh, my, my, my" - Dally said bored - " You've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime baby. You know what I've been in for?" He grinned  
  
" Why don't you be nice, and leave us alone?" She said and turned around acting like she was watching the movie.  
  
" Want a coke?" He said ignoring her  
  
" Get lost hood!" He shrugged and strolled off. I sure admire him sometimes. Something suddenly caught my eye site. I saw a group of guys walking from the fence, they probably just jumped over. There was on amazing looking guy I saw at school once. He was a greaser. Had brown short hair, blue eyes, amazing dimples. I felt my heart melt. He then looked at me. I looked away, I hoped he didn't notice I was staring at him. I then saw one of Two-Bit's buddies over there with the guys. He helped me get away from a couple of guys that were trying to mug me awhile ago. I decided I would talk to him. I noticed that the red hair girl was talking to Pony. I really didn't care about that much.  
  
" Pony, I'm gonna go see T.J., he's over there, I'll catch up with you later" I said  
  
" Ok, but if you end up going somewhere else tonight, be sure to be home before midnight or Darry will kill you" Pony said. I laughed, he was starting to sound like Soda.  
  
" Yeah,ok. Seeya" I rushed over there. The boy I was staring at me saw me coming, he grinned. I think his name was Pep or something. I went up to T.J.  
  
" Hey T.J., What's up?" I asked. He looked at me and grinned.  
  
" Hey Angel, haven't seen you in awhile!!" He said  
  
" Yeah I've been busy lately. So how's Jennifer?" Jennifer was his sister, I didn't care about her, I just wanted to start a conversation.  
  
" Good. She went out with your ex boyfriend, what's his name Murly...Durly...?"  
  
" Curly" I said disgusted.  
  
" Yeah, well she broke up with him a couple of days ago" I nodded.  
  
" Oh well excuse my manners,haha, this is Mark, Byron" - he said pointing to the other people. I knew Mark and his best buddy Byron Douglas, they were cool. " ..Tony, Antonio, and Pep" He finished. I grinned.  
  
" Hey" I said to all of them, by was staring at Pep. They said hey back.  
  
" So Angel, do you have a boyfriend yet?" T.J. asked me. I shook my head.  
  
" Nope" I said.T.J nodded. We started to talk about Two-Bit. They then paid attention to some other girls, so I left. I saw Two-Bit talking to those Soc girls Dally was messing with later ago. Well I was walking there, I could see Curly out the corner of my eye. He was staring at me. I shivered, and walked faster the the guys. 


	6. Fighting

A/N: I know it's been for ever since I last updated. I have been really busy with Change. But I'm finished now!! Well let's go one with the story.......  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Fighting  
  
The guys seemed really interested in the social girls they were talking to all night. I found out that the red hair girl was name Cherry and her friend was Marcia. We ended up taking them home. Well trying to. There boyfriends stop us and was trying to start a fight. I was ready for one and got my blade out. Two-Bit did too and gave Ponyboy a busted bottle. Which was a waste, Ponyboy would never use it. Cherry stopped us, putting on a little show how she hates fights. I didn't like her. She was one of the stuck up, cheerleading girls at our school. While Two-Bit, Johnny, Me and Ponyboy were walking home we heard a crash in the lot and rushed to see what it was. Tim and Dally were in a blade fight. Well Dally was actually using a busted pipe. Tim was drunk and I had a feeling Dally would get hurt bad.  
  
" Stop guys!!" I yelled walking toward them. Dally looked at me real quick, but put his eyes back on Tim.  
  
" Angel get the fuck away!" Dally growled. I knew why Tim was after Dally. While we were walking to the Nightly Double we spotted Tim's car. I thought it would be cool to slash the tires, but Dally ended up doing it. It was my fault so Dally shouldn't be beaten the tar our for me.  
  
" Wait Tim!! Dally didn't slash your tires!" I yelled. It got quiet and everyone looked at me.  
  
" Oh really? You mind telling me who did then kid?" Tim asked.  
  
" I did" I said calmly. Dallas's eyes widened. Tim stared at me long and hard.  
  
" Come here kid" Tim said to me. I looked at Dally. He shook his head no. He knew Tim well.  
  
" No. Come get me Timmy!!" I said and started to run to the park. He was right behind me. 


	7. Leave Me Alone

Chapter 7- Leave Me Alone!  
  
I ran as fast a I could. Tim sure ran fast still for someone who is drunk. I could hear him yelling and swearing at me behind. I could also hear shouts from Dally and Ponyboy which sounded far away but I wasn't sure. I crawled up on the jungle gym but Tim was still right behind me.  
  
" Leave me the hell alone!!" I growled. But he didn't listen he was still pissed off. As I was trying to get away from Tim, still climbing on the Jungle Gym my foot got caught.  
  
" Damnit" I whispered. Before I looked up and got a glance, I felt strong arms go around my waist tightly and jerked me off of the jungle gym. My foot was still caught and I knew It would be sprained or maybe even broken, I couldn't tell but I was in really bad pain.  
  
" OWWWWWW" I howled in pain. I looked up and it was Tim. I started panicking and struggling to get away.  
  
" You mind telling me what you said before?" He yelled, I felt like I was going to throw up by the strong smell of beer from his mouth.  
  
" I said I slashed your tires asshole!! Now let go!!!" I tried to jerk free but he held on tighter.  
  
" Tim let her go now!! She is girl and she is young also!!" Dally snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him. No one treats me different about being a girl.  
  
" You little............" I said but this time was trying to grab Dally. He moved back.  
  
" Let her got Tim!!" Two-Bit said this time.  
  
" Well I think this bitch needs to be taught I listen" Tim sneered. My heart was beaten real fast, sure I have gotten into fights before but those were with socs, this is somebody of our kind, a greaser. And I heard stories about Tim in fights it made me sick.  
  
" No Tim!! Let her go!!" Dally yelled. Two-Bit looked like he was ready to fight.  
  
" Let go of my sister!!" It was Ponyboy, I forgotten he was here.  
  
" She slashed my tires, no one gets away with that" I gave up struggling to get away from him, I didn't want the guys to think I was a coward or Tim thinking I was scared of him. But I was, more than anything else. He reminded me too much of Curly.  
  
" Hey Tim!!" I heard a yell behind us. They looked back to see who it was, I couldn't I was still wrapped in Tim's arms.  
  
" Hey Curly" He said back. Curly!!!! Oh no!!  
  
" What are you doing with my girl?" Curly said, It sounded louder so I knew he must have been closer.  
  
" Your chick slashed my tires" Tim said back. His chick!! His girl!!!  
  
" I'm not your god damn nothing Curly Sheppard!! I broke up with you!! We're over!! Who would want to go out with a piece of trash........" I started but stopped when he smacked my face with his hand. I held my stinging cheek almost in tears, I hated it when he hit me. Tim looked amused.  
  
" Don't you dare hit her!!" Dally growled and charged at Curly. Shocking, Ponyboy was right behind him. They started to beat the crap out of Curly. I wanted to join them, but Tim didn't let go. Tim was yelling at them to get off, but still didn't let go of me. Curly gave up, two against one wasn't really good. Curly was on the ground with a bloody nose and a black eye.  
  
" Let her go!!" Two-Bit said. I could tell he was pissed off. Tim seemed to ignore him.  
  
" Come on Curly let's bring her home" Tim said with a grin. I knew he would do whatever was on his mind.  
  
" Dally!!Two-Bit!!!" I yelled. Dally didn't have t think twice, he started on Tim like he did with Curly. Two-Bit was right next to him. Tim finally lost his grip of me with Dally punching him. I ran to Ponyboy and Johnny. ( A/N: Sorry I kind forgot that Johnny was still there)  
  
" Are you ok?" Ponyboy asked me.  
  
" I'm ok" I said. The fight between them seemed to have gone for hours but more like minutes. Tim lied there on the ground next to his brother with the same features; Bloody nose, black eye but also looked like he might have a broken nose.  
  
" If you ever go near her again I swear to god it'll be your last time............" Two-Bit was saying but Dally cut him off.  
  
" Whoa Two-Bit calm down" Two-Bit looked like he wanted to kill someone. It was silent for awhile.  
  
" We better get her home. It's late, Darry will flip" Dally said. We started walking home with Curly and Tim still on the ground.  
  
" We're not through with you bitch" I heard Tim mutter.  
  
A/N: OK I know this isnt want like happened in the book, but it's my fanfiction and I'm gonna change it around!! Some of the stuff is still gonna be the same though!!! 


	8. I Hate You!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! You guys are the best!! Please review if you didn't yet!!  
  
Chapter 8- I hate you!  
  
** Angel's POV **  
  
We walked the rest of the way home in silence. My side of my face was hurting from hit Curly gave me. I was scared Darry was going to yell at me and Ponyboy when we get home. We got to the house and was about to go through the door but I stopped. The guys stopped with me.  
  
" Is there something wrong Angel?" Ponyboy asked me. I looked at Dally. He was in pretty bad shape.  
  
" I'm sorry I got you in a fuss with Tim, Dally" I said.  
  
" Angel you didn't do anything, Tim was just drunk and wanted to start some shit" He said with actually some sincere in his voice. Before I could even say something Darry open the door.  
  
" Where the hell were you guys??" Darry yelled.  
  
" Oh great............" I thought. Darry took a good look at us.  
  
" What happened?" He asked. Me,Johnny,Dally,Pony,and Two-Bit looked at eachother for some reason.  
  
" Um I was almost killed by Tim?" I said trying to be funny, but for some reason no one thought it was funny, not even Two-Bit.  
  
" What??" Darry said, then added " Come into the house it is freezing and you barely got anything on" he was looking at me. I hated when he said that stuff, I had a tank top on and some jeans. I did have a jacket but I let Ponyboy wear it. Sodapop was sleeping on the couch when we got in the house.  
  
" What happened? What did Tim do?" Darry asked.  
  
" Before we.............." I was going to tell him about me slashing Tim's tires but then realized that wasn't a good idea. I would be grounded 'til I'm 20.  
  
" Before we what?" Darry asked getting impatient.  
  
" Before we went to the movies I slashed Tim's tire for fun, then later Tim started fighting with me, they came in the middle and Tim started messing with Angel because he was drunk" Dally said. I couldn't believe he was lying for me. I didn't like that.  
  
" Dally?" I said outloud but thought I only said it in my head. He looked at me. This was all my fault and I didn't like Dally taking the blame for me.  
  
" No Darry, I slashed the tires" I said with stares from everyone. I noticed Dally had on an angry glare.  
  
" What!!?? You mind telling me why the hell you slashed Tim Sheppard's tires!!" Darry yelled. I winced, I hated when he yelled at me. I just shrugged, it got Darry madder. Sodapop then woke up.  
  
" Darry she didn't do anything just lay off" Ponyboy said. I thought I was going to die of shock. Never in my whole life have I heard Ponyboy said anything like that to Darry.  
  
" Ponyboy Michael Curtis get in your room!!" Darry yelled. Ponyboy opened his mouth like he was going to say something but closed it. He walked to his room quietly.  
  
" I think you guys should leave now" Darry said to Dally, Johnny and Two- Bit. Dally stormed off and Two-Bit and Johnny tried to catch up with him. Darry turned his attention to me again.  
  
" Tell me why did you slash his tires" Darry said in a calm voice that scared me.  
  
" I was looking for trouble" I said acting smart. Darry balled his fists and It looked like he was going to hit me.  
  
" Get in your room and stay in there til' I say you can come out!!" Darry growled. I started stomping off to my room, before I went in,I turned around and looked at him.  
  
" I hate you!!" I yelled and slammed my door.  
  
A/N: What did you think?? Please review!! 


	9. Emotions

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Someone reviewed asking what happened to Angel's sprain foot.......sorry I forgot, I will mention about it in this chapter though. Thanks for pointing that out!! Now on with the show.......(  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Emotions  
  
As I plopped on my bed I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. Shit I forgot I twisted the damn thing in the monkey bars. I guess it isn't that bad since I forgot about it and walked on it for awhile but it did hurt a lot. I turned around on my stomach, letting my head hang off the side of the bed and staring at the floor.  
  
" I hate you!!" I heard those words again in my head. Darry treats me so different from Ponyboy and Sodapop. It's like he thinks just because I am a girl I can't do anything, and that I can't take care of myself. I can take care of myself damn well.  
  
" I made it this far didn't I?" I said out-loud. And now I have Dally mad at me. I didn't want him to take the blame and now he is mad at me for telling the truth? I almost got him killed!! I almost got myself killed. So many things were rushing through my head. I couldn't take it anymore and screamed on the top of my lungs. That always helped me get some anger out.  
  
" Were not through with you bitch" The words Tim said to me came into my thoughts all of a sudden. I wanted to be in my moms arms so much right now. She was the only on that knew what I felt, being treated differently. She'll listen to my problems but she's gone. All I have now is my brothers, who I can't even tell them my problems, it's hard to even have a conversation with them. I am the only girl living in this damn house and I couldn't take it. Tears started streaming down my cheeks.  
  
" Angel??" There was a knock on the door with a voice after. It was Soda. " Angel?? Can I come in baby?"  
  
" Leave me alone" I muttered.  
  
" Please Angel, I want to talk to you" Sodapop said in that voice that everyone just falls for. But right now I didn't care about anything.  
  
" Leave me alone Patrick Sodapop Curtis!! Your just going to come in this room and tell me that I was fucking wrong and I shouldn't be back talking Darry, and that I was dumb to slash Tim's tires just like Darry said. So just save it!!" I screamed. It was quiet. More tears started going down my cheeks. I was getting more scared. I never acted this way before. I knew I was lying to myself. I knew I really loved Darry and them, I knew it was wrong of me to slash Tim's tires.  
  
" I'm going crazy" I muttered to myself. My eyes started to get heavy........within a couple minutes I fell asleep, with tear stains still on my cheek.  
  
A/N: Do you guys think that might have been a little too much drama?? The next chapter will be better I promise!!! Please review!!!! 


	10. Waking Up

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy. Thanks for all the reviews, please review. I might be a little rusty since I haven't wrote in a long time.  
  
Chapter 10 -  
  
I woke up with a knock on my door. I tried to get up off the bed but pain rushed through my body and I sat back on the bed.  
  
"what?" I mumbled.  
  
"Angel? It's Ponyboy, can I come in?"  
  
I slowly laid back in my bed, my head was pounding with a lot of other pain in my body.  
  
" Ponyboy I don't feel like getting off the bed. What is it?" I said.  
  
" I wanted-" Ponyboy was cut off.  
  
" Ponyboy Curtis, I told you to stay in your room til' I said you can get out. Get back, now" I heard Darry's voice through the door. Everything that happened last night slowly came back. I tried to get off the bed again but the pain was still bad, I fell on the floor.  
  
" Damnit!!" I yelled. I didn't bother getting up, I just stayed there. I looked at my ankle and it was round. It's swollen.......damnit. It took me a long time to be able to get up from the ground. I was walking slowly but I hopped to my door, opened it and leaned on the door knob looking to see if Darry was anywhere. I quietly closed my door and hopped as slowly as I could to Ponyboy's room. I didn't bother to knock and walked right in the room.  
  
" How did you get pass Darry?" Ponyboy said looking from a book he was reading on his bed.  
  
" Piece of cake" I said while resting on a chair.  
  
" Gosh Angel, are you ok? Your ankle looks bad." Ponyboy said putting his book down.  
  
" Yea and it hurts like hell too" I mumbled.  
  
" Did you tell Darry?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
" No and I'm not either." I replied, balancing myself on Ponyboy's shoulder while walking to his bed to sit on.  
  
" Why not?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
" Because Ponyboy. Can you do me a favor and call Two-Bit to bring his mom's car over and to take me to the hospital."  
  
" How are you gonna get that past Darry?" He asked. I shrugged.  
  
" Well nice chance Angel, but I can't. Cause to use the phone I have to go out there, and I already got yelled by him for getting out of my room." I took a deep sigh.  
  
" Fine, forget it then Pony." I said. Just then Ponyboy's door opened. Without thinking I rolled to the other side of his bed and fell off on purpose.  
  
" Ponyboy where is-" It was Darry. Gosh, I really don't feel like being yelled out by him.  
  
" Angel, get in your room." Darry said. I slowly got up, pulling myself up by Ponyboy's blankets.  
  
" What's the difference of being in my room or Ponyboy's? There still a room, and I am not out of the damn house." I snapped. Darry narrowed his eyes.  
  
" Get into your room." He said calmly.  
  
" Or what, you gonna ground me in my room more?" I said rolling my eyes. Darry started to ball his fist. It was quiet for a long time. Darry turned around and stormed away.  
  
A/N: That is all for now, please review,thanks!!. 


	11. Getting Out Of The House

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I got a lot of nice reviews, thanks everyone. Please review if you haven't!!  
  
Chapter 11- Getting Out Of The House  
  
I got tired of trying to walk around on my hurt ankle so I just layed down. I was in my room now, a couple minutes later after my argument with Darry, Steve came into the room and started yelling at me. It was weird, but for some other weird reason I always listen to Steve. I don't know if I am either scared of him or if I do what he says he will like me and stop thinking I am some tag along kid. I started to think of what happened last night but this time Mom and Dad was here and took Darry's place. Dad wouldn't have been that mad, he will probably just tell me to be careful and not do it again but mom would have probably been upset and say something like " I thought I taught you better than that." Then hug me and tell me she is glad I am ok. I would have probably been sent to me room like Darry did but they wouldn't yell it at me, they would just say to get ready for bed and Mom would have came in later and talked to me. I remember our talks. The talks that made me feel special, I could tell Mom anything and always know she will understand......I felt a tear run down my cheek.  
  
" Come on Angel Curtis, stop being weak." I said out-loud, trying to think of something else on my mind. Maybe I am gonna end up in some psycho hospital or something. I didn't feel tired and I wanted to do something. I got up, the pain in my ankle still hurt but I didn't care that much to walk on it a little bit. I went to Ponyboy's room, like before he was reading. That boy always has his eyes on a book.  
  
"Ponyboy can you walk to the DX with me?" I asked softly, I didn't want Darry to know.  
  
"Angel I don't wanna get in more trouble..." Ponyboy said  
  
" Oh come on Ponyboy, we are gonna be with Sodapop it's not like we are going to the drive in or something, I'll leave a note for Darry just incase he does check up on us." With a little hesitation, Ponyboy finally said yes. He grabbed his jacket, I forgot mine in my room and I wanted to save a trip so I took Sodapop's. We walked out of the room quietly,we saw that Darry was outside mowing in the lawn in the front so we walked out back. We made it to the lot without Darry seeing us pass him. While walking to the DX I felt someone watching us, when I looked around no one was anywhere. " Ponyboy let's walk a little faster." I muttered. I felt like running but I knew I was probably over reacting.  
  
A/N: ok that was long, but long is good. What do you guys think? Please review!! 


	12. Locked In The DX

A/N: I'm back! Its summer now and I am gonna be working on my stories more.Sorry that I haven't been writing that much, I have been busy. Thanks for all the reviews I got from my last chapter and so on, please review!  
  
Chapter 12- Locked In The DX  
  
The whole time walking to the DX I felt someone watching us. I looked back so many times, I started to get Ponyboy to believe there was someone watching us. We were almost at the DX.  
  
" Dally hates me,Ponyboy." I said all of a sudden.  
  
" No he doesn't Angel, he was just upset that you told Darry the truth when he was gonna take the blame. You know how Dally is, he will probably get over it." I looked at my twin brother and smiled. Ponyboy will always be the same brother I have forever. We where finally at the DX. Sodapop was under a car working on it and Steve was sitting on top of the hood smoking a cigarette. When Steve saw us coming he kicked the car so Sodapop will come out from under.  
  
" What is it Steve?" Sodapop said wiping his hands on a white cloth, or what is left of the white color, it has spots on it from oil.  
  
" Troublemaker and Pony are here." Steve said looked at our directions. I can tell Steve was still mad that I got yelled at Sodapop and Darry last night.  
  
" Hey Soda." Ponyboy said. It was quiet for a while.  
  
" What are you guys doing here, you guys are suppose to be in your room." Sodapop said slowly. I had to think of a lie fast.  
  
" uh.Darry had to go to work so he told us to come here so you can ground us here." I said quickly. They didn't believe me.  
  
" Yeah right, you guys probably sneaked out or better yet Angel, you probably bought Ponyboy out of the house to slash more tires." Steve said. I felt anger come through my body.  
  
"Steve!" Sodapop yelled.  
  
"Oh come on Sodapop you know she deserves to be yelled out or hit for what she did last night, are you just gonna let her getting away for almost getting killed by Tim, and yelling at you and Darry." It was silent. What the hell was wrong with Steve? He acted anger toward me before but not like this. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I started to walk away from the DX.  
  
" Angel Curtis where are you going?" Sodapop yelled. I ignored him. Just then I felt someone's arms grabbing me. I screamed thinking it was Tim or Curly but instead it was Sodapop and Steve.  
  
" What in the hell do you think your doing? Let me the fuck go now!" I screamed. They pushed me into the DX store and locked it.  
  
"Your not going to go out there and get hurt like you did yesterday so we are gonna do what Darry so-called told us to do, and ground you here." Sodapop said. This isn't like Sodapop. I started to pound on the glass door but later it became no use. Later someone was opening the door, I was sitting on the counter looking at the ceiling. I didn't bother looking to see who it is.  
  
" Angel Ashley Curtis!" It was Darry.  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	13. Nothing's Ever Gonna Be Alright

I was refusing to look in Darry's direction. What will he do? Maybe I did overbound my limits.

" Angel, why aren't you home?" Darry muttered in anger.

" Darry it was my idea!" I heard Ponyboy say in the back somewhere. I looked up and it almost looked like Darry's face was beet red.

" No it wasn't! It was my idea!" I yelled. I got up carefully and stood infront of Darry.

" We needed fresh air, you couldn't fucking keep us in our rooms forever!" I snapped doing the trick of the eyebrow that Two-Bit taught us.

" Angel you need to stop this, your on your way of trouble you need to think before your actions." Darry said not blinking a eye.

I rolled my eyes, I felt like I was getting preached by a teacher. I'm not doing anything wrong...........

"This is not the place to talk about this so you and Pony get in the truck and get you home." Darry said started to walk out.

" I don't want-" I started to say but got cut off by Sodapop.

" Your going to get my fired, leave Angel!" Soda snapped.

I rolled my eyes and made my way out with Ponyboy waiting for me outside. I started cursing under my breathe.

" Angel let's just go home and i'll make you some lunch." Ponyboy said. I looked at him. Ponyboy was one of a kind. I managed to laugh while we got in the back of the truck. Darry didn't talk the whole ride, boy I was glad. I looked out the window dreaming of being somewhere else. Dreamed of a better life. Dreaming. That's not reality. As we passed the lot I saw Curly and Co. I got goosebumps from my feet to my neck. Ponyboy sensed it and nodded his head at me to let me know that it's ok. I looked back out the window and shook my head. No nothing's ever going to be ok.

Author's Note: it's been years but im gonna try to do this stuff again. What do you think?


	14. note

wow its been a long time

I've been gettin a lot of reviews

so i decided that i was gonna start and try to update my stories

its gonna be hard to get back in the process but ima gonna do it.

thanks for yalls reviews.


	15. Mr Dad

A/N: Sorry if these chapters might be boring. It's been years since I wrote for this story so I got to get back in the game.

Chapter 14 - Mr. Dad

Darry didn't even have to tell me to go straight to my room. I went straight to it. Right when I closed the door before I could lock it, it opened. I thought it was Ponyboy but it turned out to be Darry instead. I half rolled my eyes thinking of what lecture I'm going to get now.

" What happened with your foot?" Darry asked kneeling down to look at it.

I wanted to tell him not to worry about it and leave me alone but I felt like the pain was getting worse.

" It's my ankle." I mumbled.

" You twisted from last nite?"

" Yeah I tried to climb on some jungle climbing thing." I lifted up my pants and pulled my sock down. Damn my ankle was swollen like a rock and purple.

" That looks bad An." He said taking off my shoe and sock.

I knew the fight that happened was pushed behind us for a while, I know it will get brought back up but as long as there was no more fighting it was fine with me.

" Well we can't go to the doctor's, we don't have the money." I said.

Darry had half a grin on his face.

" The one thing mom and dad always cared about was our health. They covered our health services, so no won't really cost me anything, just a small tax pay."

" Well I don't need to go, just some rest." I said trying my hardest to sound calm. The thought of hospitals freak me out. I haven't stepped foot in one since mom and dad passed away.

" Oh yes ma'am you need to go. I don't want your ankle to fall off." Darry joked.

It was quiet for awhile.

" Darry I'm sorry." I said softly.

" We'll talk about it in the car on the way to the doc's. " He said patting me on the head.

" Damnit" I muttered.

" Get ready." He said getting up leaving my room.


	16. Hospital Vist

Chapter 15 - Hospital Vist

Ponyboy decided to come for the trip. Which I'm glad cause I feel safe most of the times with him. Also I didn't want to be alone with Darry still. We didn't make it far before Darry went back to what happened last night.

" So what made you want to slash Tim's tires?" Darry asked.

I couldn't think of an answer that quick.

" Ummm I don't know, I was just looking for fun?" I said not sure if that was a good answer.

" Why does the things you do fun seem to be stupid and dangerous to me?" Darry asked trying to hold his anger down.

" I...I...uhh" I didn't know what to say.

" You don't always have to be tough and mean Angel. I know who you really are. You have too much anger in you baby, and I'm just afraid one day you will let too much out. That's why I'm so hard on you all the time." Darry said sounding like he was going to cry.

I looked at Ponyboy who was staring at Darry. We both didn't expect that.

" Darry I'll be fine." I didn't know what to say. My mind was going through too many things at once.

We finally arrived at the hospital. I had cold chills go through my whole body. I hated hospitals. Darry came to the side of my car and carried me.

" Put me down Dar, I can walk."

" I don't want you to make it worse." Darry said gripping me tighter.

We waited in the waiting room for like 45 minutes. I fell asleep in Darry's arms and Ponyboy was reading a book.

We finally got called back there. We started walking back there when Tim came out one of the doctors room's infront of us. I started holding Darry tighter.

" Well well well look who it is" Tim snickered. His nose was bangadged up, it must have been broken. I can feel Darry muscles tighten. Darry put me down and moved me to Ponyboy. He stormed over to Tim.

"If you ever lay a finger on my sister again I will make sure your nose is not the only thing broken." Darry said practially screaming it. I knew he was holding back so much to not hit him. Ponyboy and I could tell Tim was scared. Darry ain't called Superman for no reason.

" Your lil sis slashed my tires, you kno how much that will cost me?"

" I'm sorry for my sisters stupid idea but that's no fucking reason for you to try to hurt a girl, especially being a Curtis, I didn't know you were that dumb" Darry's fist were balled real tight like usual. It seemed like Pony was holding his breathe.

Doctors and Nurses started crowding around us. Someone was trying to call security.

" Drop it for now Darry, Angel got to see a doctor." Ponyboy said walking slowly over to him.

Tim started grinning staring at me.

" You better teach your sis some proper manners. She's a tuff lil one but not tuff enough. No wonder Curlys so crazy about her." Tim said grinning walking backwords. He waved and turned around walking toward the exit. The last thing he said made me want to throw up. I couldn't tell what Darry was thinking.

" son of a bitch..." We heard Darry mumble with a couple other words I won't repeat.

People in the lobby were talking and staring at us, Ponyboy grabbed me and started walking toward the doctor's room. Darry got the hint and followed. We were all quiet sitting in the doctor's office. I wanted to crawl under something and die. Darry wanted to kill someone, and Ponyboy wanted to hurry up and get out of this mess.

Finally a old scruffy man walked in.

" That was quite a show out in the lobby," he said looking at Darry. Darry looked embarrased.

" Sorry about that." Sometimes I forget Darry isn't really an adult either. He's still young. He just had to grow up real fast. The doctor seemed to forget about it and soon went to the main problem which was me. He examined it, took an x-ray, and gave me some medicine and the usual remedy which was "stay in bed". I wouldn't mind that at all. Being off the streets, not going places for awhile was fine with me.

It was almost pretty late on the ride home. I sat in the back with Pony and he fell asleep in my arms. I tried to stay up too but pretty soon my eyes got heavy myself.

I woke up with Soda picking me up and bringing me in the house. The whole gang was here watching TV. They made sure I was alright and well. I was still really tired and decided to crash for the rest of the night. I told Soda to take my room for the night cause I wanted to sleep with Pony. Pony was asleep already without changing out of his clothes. I took off his shoes and pants and limped my way to my side of the bed. He woke up and put his arm around me.

" You need to stay out of trouble lil girl" He mumbled. I started to laugh.

" Night punk."


End file.
